


Don't Let the Sunlight

by Leyna



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Digital Art, Digital Painting, M/M, Mermen, Undersea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyna/pseuds/Leyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for For the 2012 spn_j2_bigbang Challenge, for akadougal 's story "Don't Let the Sunlight Call You Homeward"<br/>Digital paintings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let the Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dedougal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedougal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Don't Let the Sunlight Call You Homeward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/454409) by [dedougal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedougal/pseuds/dedougal). 



 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally painted in 2012 for the For the \spn_j2_bigbang Challenge, for akadougal 's story "Don't Let the Sunlight Call You Homeward" (mermen in space!AU How could I resist?)
> 
> Painting 1 : Cover. I was aiming for a cheesy 80s style SF (romance) style cover with font effects (and sparkly space uniform and device which owes some influence to Blake's 7). The cyclone forming between them on the planet is an unsubtle symbol of their forming relationship, and I tried to do a few more symbolic things (JDM is standing within the image of his planet, but Jensen is standing partially in the planet and half in space, Jensen's body language is mixed between reluctance and grabbing hold.
> 
> Painting 2: This scene is their visit to an underwater garden. Jeff is gently discouraging an inquisitive fish from nibbling on his hair while Jensen is exploring the garden. 
> 
> Painting 3: Jensen has been genetically modified to survive undersea, and this is the first time he has noticed the scales on his back. He is meant to be looking in the mirror while undressing 
> 
> Painting 4: A quick sketch of JDM in his fancy outfit (because it sounded interesting and because he has a great face to paint)
> 
> Thank you very much to caz2y5 and mific for helpful beta. Originally posted to Livejournal


End file.
